Pacte
by Mathilde-chan
Summary: Une journée anormale pour Ciel et Sebastian... Qu'ont-ils en tête et que pense Ciel qui vient tout juste de recruter Sebastian, son majordome ? Mon premier O.S avec un petit SebaCiel c:


Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis nouvelle sur le site (malgrès que je lise des fanfictions depuis plus de 3 ans…), et voici mon premier one-shot sur Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji), soyez indulgents ! Ouais, d'ailleurs j'avais rêvé que j'étais au restaurant avec Ciel et Sebastian xD M'enfin bref, j'espère que vous aimerez !

_Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Yana Toboso et son manga. _(dommage :B)

**Enjoy !**

**(l'histoire se déroule quand Ciel vient d'engager Sebastian, donc il n'y aura pas les autres domestiques.)**

_**Pacte**_

_Je suis sale… Je veux rentrer chez moi… J'aimerai que ce ne soit qu'un rêve… Revoir mes parents… Revoir ma famille, tout le monde… J'aimerai tant… Pitié, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide… Que quelqu'un me sorte de là… _

_« - Ooh ! Mais c'est une belle pièce que tu m'as apporté là ! _

_Ah ! N'est-il pas ? C'est le fils du comte de Phantomhive, authentique ! Je te le vends à prix réduit si tu me prend les deux autres ! Alors ? Ca te va ?_

_Parfait ! Je prend, je prend ! »_

_Du trafic d'enfant… Ils sont ignobles… Encore vendu, transféré, vendu, transféré… Ca ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? J'ai peur, je veux rentrer à ma maison… _

_« Nous allons te marquer du sceau de la bête ! »_

_Non… ! Non ! Arrêtez ! Non ! NON ! N- _

« NON ! » _Hurla-t-il._

Ciel s'était réveillé en sueur, il était pâle et affolé.

_Ce… Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve ? J'ai… J'ai eu peur…_

Il mit la main sous sa chemise, et toucha sa cicatrice.

_C'est bon, ce n'était qu'un rêve…_

Une porte crissa et de la lumière éclaira la chambre.

« - Monsieur, tout va bien ?

C'est toi, Sebastian ?

Oui Monsieur. » _Répondit-il._

Le brun s'approcha du lit avec sa chandelle et la posa sur la table de nuit de son maitre, puis refit le lit en ajustant les draps. Ciel le regarda faire.

« - Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose que je puisse faire ?

Non, ça va… »

Sebastian reprit sa chandelle et commença à partir mais quelque chose le retenu. Il se retourna.

« - S'il… S'il te plait, reste jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, comme tu l'as fait hier… »

Sebastian sourit malicieusement, éteignit les flammes de la chandelle et prononça :

« Yes, my lord. »

La nuit passa, et le garçon avait pu passer une nuit tranquille.

_Le lendemain matin…_

« Monsieur, il est l'heure de vous réveiller. » _fit le majordome en ouvrant les rideaux._

Ciel ouvrit lentement ses yeux, et fût heurté par la lumière éblouissante du soleil. Il se releva, s'étira en baillant et se frotta les yeux. Sebastian lui offrit son thé qu'il but lentement.

Ensuite le majordome déshabilla et habilla son maitre, comme d'habitude, et prenant soin de ne pas trop le brusquer dans ses mouvements – ainsi que de lui choisir de beaux vêtements.

« Qu'avons-nous au programme, Sebastian ? _demanda Ciel._

Et bien, il n'y a rien au programme aujourd'hui.

Ah bon ? _répliqua Ciel, étonné_. C'est rare…

Exact. Mais vous pouvez toujours inviter le Comte Lau pour discuter du commerce chinois. _Fit-il en ricanant._

Si c'est pour parler à un attardé mental, non merci ! s'écria Ciel. Et puis aujourd'hui j'avais prévu de passer un jour tranquille, rien que toi et moi. »

Sebastian s'interrogea. « Rien que toi et moi » ? Cela avait-il une signification ? Mais bon, il avait bien trop d'occupations aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il se mette au travail. Le majordome quitta la chambre, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y avait du boulot.

_Midi dix. Salle à manger._

Ciel était installé à l'immense table, et attendait son repas. Sebastian fit son apparition et entra dans la salle, accompagné de chariots comportant plusieurs cloches.

Il s'approcha de la table et servit son maître.

« Pour l'entrée je vous ai confectionné une salad-

Je n'en veux pas. Sebastian, il va falloir que tu retienne que je n'aime pas la salade.

Toutes mes excuses, j'avais oublié. »

Il remit la cloche sur le chariot et en déposa une autre sur la table.

« Pour le plat principal, je vous ai préparé une dinde sautée aux champignons. »

Ciel goûta le plat, il semblait satisfait car il ne disait rien et se contentait de manger le contenu de son assiette. Néanmoins…

« Sebastian.

Oui Monsieur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ciel posa ses couverts sur son plat et regarda Sebastian dans les yeux.

« Viens avec moi à table. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Se joindre à table avec le jeune maître ? N'est-ce pas impoli pour un majordome ? Il n'avait pas le droit de déguster le même repas que son maître ou même de s'assoir à la même table. Alors pourquoi ?

« Mais jeune maitre je-

Viens. J'aimerai manger avec quelqu'un, pour une fois. Je voudrais me rappeler comment c'était de partager un repas avec une personne. Depuis le jour tragique, je me sens bien trop seul à table…

Mais Monsieur… _répliqua Sebastian_

S'il te plait. Met-toi à l'aise. »

Il le regardait avec un regard sincère. Sebastian s'installa alors à table.

« Bien, bien… » _soupira t-il._

Sebastian se sentait bizarre, ou plutôt, il sentait Ciel bizarre. C'était la toute première fois que son jeune maître se comportait ainsi, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

« Et bien ? Sert-toi. Tu peux manger ce que tu veux. Je t'autorise. _Fit Ciel._

Très bien. _Répondit Sebastian._

Le brun n'avait pas très faim. A vrai dire, les démons ne se nourrissent naturellement que d'âmes d'humains, alors ils considéraient la nourriture – et le sommeil – comme un genre de luxe, puisqu'ils n'en avaient pas spécialement besoin. Mais pour faire plaisir à son maître, il se servit donc de la dinde.

Après avoir fini le plat de résistance, le majordome présenta le dessert : une forêt noire. Ils la mangèrent et finirent de manger. Pendant tout le repas, il y avait eu comme une aura de tension, une gêne – qui provenait sûrement de Sebastian – et il n'y avait eu aucun bruit, même pas un mot qui sortit de la bouche des deux protagonistes.

Ciel se leva de table et laissa Sebastian se charger de débarrasser. Il partit en direction de sa chambre.

« Jeune Maître. »

Il se retourna et vit Sebastian devant lui.

« Hum, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Vous semblez bizarre.

Moi ? Mais non. _Nia t-il_

Le brun se rapprocha plus.

Vous êtes sûr ?

Euh, oui. Je t'assure.

Sebastian sourit.

Bon, eh bien merci pour le repas.

Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier. Bon, je retourne dans ma chambre. _Fit Ciel._

Le jeune garçon lui tourna le dos et partit dans les couloirs. Son majordome le regardait d'un air perplexe, il y avait de quoi.

Dans sa chambre, Ciel s'était assis sur son lit. Il fixait le sol.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Franchement… _Il soupira_. Bon, je vais dormir un peu… »

Il s'allongea donc sur son lit et s'endormit dans les bras de Morphée.

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

« Hm… »

Ciel se réveilla, il était bien reposé.

_Finalement, faire une sieste n'est pas si mal que ça… se disait t-il_

Il entrouvrit lentement les yeux, mais d'un coup les ouvra brusquement en constatant une masse difforme noire à ses côtés.

« Se-Se-Se-Sebastian ?! » _cria t-il sous le coup de surprise_

Le dénommé se tenait à ses côtés, allongé tout en le fixant avec un beau sourire.

« Bonjour, Monsieur.

M-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

J'étais venu vous réveillez, c'est l'heure de votre bain.

Je te rappelle que j'aurais pu te tirer dessus !

Je ne crains pas les balles, Monsieur. _Il souriait narquoisement._

Le jeune garçon était toujours surpris, que fesait-il dans SON lit ?! Il aurait très bien put le réveiller normalement !

« Franchement Sebastian ! T'aurais put me réveiller normalement ! »

Le brun ricana et sortit du lit, puis aida Ciel à se lever.

« Venez, il faut vous décrasser. » _dit-il en tendant la main._

Ciel fesait la moue.

« Et puis d'abord je ne suis pas un crasseux… »

_Dans la salle de bain_

« AÏE-EUH ! _hurla Ciel_

Excusez-moi, c'est encore trop chaud ? _répondit Sebastian_

Evidemment ! C'est même brûlant !

Les humains sont bien difficiles…

C'est toi qui ne nous connais pas assez !

Bon, laissez moi vous frottez le dos

AÏE AÏE AÏE ! Ca fait mal ! Ca fait mal !

Excusez-m—

Ciel jeta de l'eau sur la figure à Sebastian.

Sort de cette salle de bain !

Aah, entendu… _soupira t-il_

Le majordome sortit de la salle de bain, toujours trempé et avec les manches relevées. Mais alors qu'il claquait la porte derrière lui, il entendit un bruit sourd.

« Rah ! Qu'a-t-il encore fait ! »

Il rentra dans la pièce et vis Ciel nu à terre se tenant la tête. Le brun se précipita et l'aida à se relever.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Aïe ! Et bien j'ai glissé en essayant d'attraper la serviette…

Vous voyez bien que vous ne pouvez pas vous débrouiller seul…

Il l'enveloppa dans une serviette.

Bon, laissez-moi vous rincez, vous avez encore de la mousse sur vous.

Non ! Je ne veux pas ! _rétorqua Ciel_

Sebastian pris les joues de Ciel entre ses mains.

Vous allez cessez de vous montrer si obstiné ! Les humains sont des animaux faibles susceptibles de perdre la vie simplement parce que des microbes entrent dans leurs par de petites blessures. Vous êtes un enfant incapable de se soigner lui-même, donc s'il vous plait ne me donnez pas d'avantage de fil à retordre.

Il avait un regard attentionné sur Ciel, mais ce dernier baissa la tête devant son autorité et se laissa laver par son bienfaiteur.

_Dans la chambre de Ciel… 21h24_

_« Vous allez cesser de vous montrer si obstiné ! »_

« Ce démon… » _murmura Ciel, assis sur son lit._

_Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, c'est… comme si ma vie avait changé, radicalement. Je ne me sens plus seul… Oui, j'ai desormais quelqu'un avec moi. J'aimerai que plus jamais ça ne s'arrête, je ne veux plus être seul comme auparavant. _

Ciel défit son bandeau et posa la main sur son œil

_J'aimerai tellement… Mais ce contrat ne durera pas éternellement… Il mangera mon âme un jour ou l'autre._

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Ciel sursauta.

« Monsieur ? Je peux entrer ? _demanda Sebastian_

Viens, entre.

Le majordome entra dans la chambre de son jeune maître et s'adressa à lui.

Il est l'heure de vous coucher, Monsieur. Le sommeil est important pour vous car si vous en manquez, vous n'allez pas grandir. _Il esquissa un sourire à ces paroles._

Encore une réflexion sur ma taille ? _Il fit un sourire provocateur_

Le brun s'approcha du lit et réajusta les draps pour son jeune maître.

Vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre ?

Non, tout va bien.

Bien, alors je vais m'en aller de ce pas.

_Oui…_

Sebastian ?

_Maintenant…_

Oui jeune maître ?

_J'ai quelqu'un…_

Merci, merci pour tout.

Oh. Et bien, de rien. _Il sourit_

_A mes côtés._

Bonne nuit, jeune Maître.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus !

Oui, j'ai emprunté un passage du tome 13 pour le coup de la salle de bain xD

Je pense que je vais faire de nouvelles fanfictions donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a quelquonques fautes ^^ J'espère vous revoir !

Une pitite Review pour m'encourager :3 ?


End file.
